thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The 73rd Annual Hunger Games
The 73rd Annual Hunger Games follows the story of Wylie Pandora and Ford Skirret as they fight for survival in the 73rd year of the Games. It follows their friendship as they prepare for the games. It tells the story of the fallen tributes, the stylist and of course the Capitol as they accept their new victor. But who will it be...? Characters Wilma Det - 18 - Trident - District 1. Arnold Verin - 18 - Spear - District 1. Cy Banul - 18 - Knife - District 2. Hank Soofe - 18 - Axe - District 2. Tanish Onot - 17 - Electronics - District 3. Bead Bulby - 17 - Electronics - District 3. Althea Malet - 18 - Fighting - District 4. Red Colett - 18 - Bow - District 4. Belinda Scarelletle - 17 - Knife - District 5. Ladden Misterul - 17 - Strength - District 5. Tolfe Bownet - 15 - Bow - District 6. Craven Jaffel - 16 - Spear - District 6. Wylie Pandora - 16 - Fighting - District 7. Ford Skirret - 18 - Bow - District 7. Lia Bennell - 14 - Nets - District 8. Booker Smalt - 15 - Electronics - District 8. Uma Wayson - 12 - Climbing - District 9. Blade Mena - 18 - Knife - District 9. Viggo Cam - 16 - Bow - District 10. Wells Dumson - 12 - Stealth - District 10. Sela Gimat - 13 - Contortionist - District 11. Goran Stile - 17 - Axe - District 11. Ajana Detayer - 14 - Likability - District 12. Faldo Detah - 15 - Shovel - District 12. (This story is written mostly in the perspective of District 7 tributes Wylie & Ford.) Chapter 1 - The Reapings - Wylie I stood nervously squashed inbetween two rather large girls. I thought about my sister's name in there 12 times, it doesn't sound like a lot but you never know with the Games. I quickly darted my eyes to the boys bowl and thought about Heath. His name is in there 60 times today. Needless to say, the odds aren't really in his favour. "Now for the most exciting part! Ladies first!" the odd escort said. People say she's annoying but I don't really mind her. She's never really done anything to me so I can't judge he... "Wylie Pandora!". And in that moment, I wanted to whack that silly green wig off her head. I cautiously edged my way to the stage. I couldn't really comprehend what was going through my brain at that moment. Images of gory deaths and crying loved ones bounced off the walls of my head until I was dizzy. "And now for the boys!" she said. I'd barely even gotten on the stage! How rude. "Heath Galleo." Well that surely woke me up. "No." I thought. No. No. No! I saw his face as he made his way to the stage and felt like I was about to cry. I can't fight Heath. But I can't leave him. I have to make sure he survives. My family won't mind that much. I mean they've got another daughter. Coby. Heath's an only child. His parents will have nothing left. "I VOLUNTEER!" said a voice. I scanned around the audience to see who this angel was. Heath was halfway up the stairs when he shouted it out. He seemed to be doing the same as me. Whilst my eyes were rapidly moving to look around the room for Heath's savoir was the blood splattered terrors were still whizzing around in my brain and I felt as if I was going to die. I looked around for my family and saw Coby crying hysterically. We were close but I'd never expected that reaction from her. "District 7 give it up for your tributes Wylie Pandora and Ford Skirret." I turned to see the face as I didn't recognise the name and sure enough I couldn't place the face either. He was old, about 18, the same age as Heath and Coby but I still couldn't understand why someone I'd never met before volunteer for my best friend? Chapter 2 - Visitors - Wylie "Your parents are here" said Bristol, our head Peacekeeper. "My baby!" said my mother as she started to cry. "Bryce! We spoke this, don't worry Wylie. You're gonna be fine. I'm not worried.", said my dad, "Besides, you know how to fight! Make sure you get a hard right hook to one of those Careers will you?" and just like I laughed. That's the thing with my dad. He can always keep people laughing, even if he isn't joking. In this instances he wasn't. His older brother was killed by a career in the 49th Hunger Games. Funnily enough, his younger brother survived the 52nd Games. "Where's Coby?" I said, only just noticing a hole in our neat line-up. "The stress isn't good for her right now." Of course I understood, but I couldn't help feeling disappointed. I mean, you'd think your sister would want to say goodbye to you before you die. "Time!" Bristol said. And just like that they were gone. I sat on the sofa and smoothed out my dress. It was a pretty colour, green. However, all I could think about was that stupid Capitol puppet. I don't know when I started but before I knew it I was just crying. And crying. And crying. I must of looked as weird because when Bristol opened the door he took a step back, "Heath's here." He said and then ran out. God, I know I'd been crying but am I seriously that repulsive? I jumped off the couch straight into Heath's arms. That's why he's great. He doesn't need to know, he just understands. " I don't have much time." he whispered. "I know." I said barely moving. I eventually unlatched my arms from his neck and he looked me in the eye and said "I know you can do it." Oh god. "Not you too?!" I said. "I believe in you. You can fight. You've taken down grown men before". "Yeah because someone with a bow forty meters away from me is really gonna be taken by one of my 'legendary' punches!" I spat at him. "1 minute left Heath" Bristol said, composing himself for another second with my disgusting face. "Yeah I know! Trust me. I'm counting." he snapped angrily. "Hey! You want it to be 0?!" he snapped back at him. "Shut up Heath." I said quickly. By that time Bristol had ran back out. What a weirdo. Heath just laughed then stopped. And nothing could of anticipated me for what he was going to say and do at that moment. "I love you." he said. And then, before I knew it, he was kissing me! I'd never imagined what a first kiss would be like but now I knew. Perfect. "Time!" said an unfamiliar voice, I think it was a new Peacekeeper called Darlyn or something, clearly Bristol couldn't deal with my face any longer. "When you get back." he said. "If I get back." I said, cutting him off. "I'll be waiting for you." and by that time Darlyn was practically dragging him away. And then I remembered. What I hadn't said and wanted to. Needed to. "I love you too!" I shouted. Had he heard? I hoped he had. Because I doubt we'd be saying each other for a while... Chapter 3 - To The Capitol - Ford As we made it to each stop I caught the sight of several crying families which made me feel bad knowing that 99% of them will stick to crying. I decided to stay on our cart with Wylie as she's in a pretty bad shape. Heath told me to tell her something but I really don't think this is the right time. We are quickly met up with our mentors Ridge and Mirren. We didn't get Johanna this year, thank god. That's the beauty of having more than 2 victors, they alternate each year. I wouldn't say I was fazed by the mentors; obviously I'd met them before. Ridge was Wylie's uncle so she already had an advantage, which I am totally fine with. The way I see it, as her protector, the more help she gets the better. Not that she needs it though, she brought down a Peacekeeper one time. For a bet, obviously. We had to watch the Reapings from the other Districts so come dinnertime we all sat down huddled around the vast screen as Caeser Flickerman did his normal introductions. Chapter 4 - Reapings - Third Person District 12: On the hard, gravel of the Justice building Effie Trinket stood, larger than life speaking the words she had spoken for many years now and looking at the potential Tributes. Looking at the terrified eleven year olds who, next year, would be stood here in front of her, ready for the 'Honour' of being in the Hunger Games. One particular girl stood out. With her blonde hair in two pigtails and a hand-me-down dress. "How disgraceful!" Effie thought. Surveying the room one more time she said two words that would change peoples life forever "Ajana Detayer" a tall 14 year old creeped onto the stage and just stood there, blankly. "How odd." Effie thought. She didn't bother asking for volunteers as that kind of thing doesn't happen District 12. Ever. Again with her life-changing voice she spoke two more words as happily as the ones she had spoken before "Faldo Detah". District 11: Stretched along the vast landscape of District 11, as far as the eye could see, were crops. Everyone stood nervously in there tight or oversized clothing, probably given to by an older sibling or worn to every Games since they entered into the Reaping. The District 11 escort seemed above it all and almost bored. She barely managed to say the well wishings of the Capitol, even then she spat them out. And it seemed, before the Reapings had even started they were over, with Sela Gimat and Goran Stile were walking to there destiny. Or death... District 10: The smell of cow manure and blood stenched the outside of District 10's Justice Building, where the Reapings had taken place year after year. The escort for District 10 said a silent prayer that there would be no more twelve years olds in the games this year, after seeing District 10's two twelve year olds slaughtered in last years games. Slowly and cautiously she read out the name on her piece of paper "Viggo Cam?" The escort cannot lie to herself to say she didn't feel almost ecstatic when Viggo walked from the middle of the pack of herded females. Feeling optimistic she read out the next name "Wells Dumson" and then her heart sank as she could see a small boy approaching her. From the front row. District 9: The moment she set eyes on her two tributes she could see they were polar opposites. In the beautiful setting of grain fields stood proudly behind them. On the one hand you had the cute twelve year old girly-girl Uma Wayson and then you had Blade Mena. To say he looked evil would be an understatement. The very air around him felt tense and when he approached the stage he looked like a man on a mission. A suicide mission... District 8: District 8 is not a pleasant place for the Capitol. Their lack of plant life and fumes from the factories does not make for a nice stay. However, some may argue the Capitol was a horrible place to go. Well three could argue that. Lia Bennell, Booker Smalt, the Tributes for this year and there one remaining victor. Well good luck District 8. Their Reaping was so uneventful not even Caesar Flickerman had a word to say about it! District 6: The train fumes were as thick as powder and the people didn't smell much better either. Needless to say District 6 was never a fun place to stay in for more than thirty minutes, which luckily enough is how long average Reapings last around this place. Panem's finest place for transportation, that's seems like a cruel joke as everyone always wants to get out of there. It seems people only care about Careers and twelve year olds as when Tolfe Bownet and Craven Jaffel were reaped no one seemed to care... District 5: In a similar experience from District 9, Belinda Scarelette seemed to turn the whole District silent. Especially her District partner Ladden Misterul. The only noise that was heard when her name was called was the whirring of the nuclear power machine stood a good 100 meters away from their Justice Building. Needless to say, Belinda was well known around here. And I think everyone knows, it's not for a good reason. District 4: The disgusting smell of sea water and dead fish lingered in the air and was only brought out from the loud cry of both Tributes' "I VOLUNTEER!" It seems to of gotten old now that the escort wondered why they even bothered on a Reaping. Proudly, Althea Malet and Red Colett made their way up the stage. The escort shook her head and opened the large doors of the Justice Building, hating her life as a Capitol puppet. District 3: The hum of electricity and children misbehaving filled the air of District 3 as well as the loud cry of dismayed parents, who had come to realise that their beautiful children, their pride an joy had been reaped for the Hunger Games. Tanish Onot and Bead Bulby were nothing short of beautiful and the escort could understand why their parents were so sad to lose them to such a death trap of the Hunger Games! Chapter 5 - Analysing - Wylie We sat had already sat through many Reapings from various Districts and by the tie the got to 7 I was ready to sleep until I took note of what Caesar and his companion were talking about "Look at the girls face when the boy is reaped. Thhat could not be faked!" Were people thinking I'd faked my reaction to Heath being reaped? More importantly, I had a reaction to be analysed?! Unable to take any more slander from the Capitol's people. Shutting myself in my bedroom I let out an almighty scream. "Is this a bad time?" Ford asked. I jumped at the sight of him, he sure has good stealth. That could be a blessing or a curse... After an awkward few minutes of Ford being sat on the edge of my bed whilst I was ranting and cursing up a storm I eventually asked him to leave, as I could see he was just about as unhinged as I was. Before he left he said something to me that I had hoped for with all my heart "Heath told me to tell you that he knows." he croaked. "What?" I said, rather impolitely, I may add. "He said he heard you and he knows.", he repeated, "I.. I don't know what it means... He said you would understand" I was frozen in my current position processing my thoughts. I couldn't manage anything but a nod. Heath knew. And for the second time today, I burst into tears... Chapter 6 - The Tribute Parade - Glea Watching as the Chariots rode past quickly, I couldn't help but scoff at their ridiculous, obvious costumes! Of course District 1 was all glammed out, District 3 were scientists, 4 were mer-creatures, District 12 was just sad to witness. Two words, coal miners. They have just have been terrible since the 2nd Quarter Quell. Obviously, District 7 were fabulous! We had an open shirt for Ford; we've got to show at least some muscle! Wylie pulled her red dress off fantastically, she wears the checkered print so beautifully. I especially loved the waterfall braid that Rylance styled for her. It shows off her jawline most splendidly. And for her make-up, let's just say, I AM A GENIUS! I suppose it makes a change from trees which is what we've done even before Johanna! I look around the audience and noticed they were all staring at MY Ford and Wylie. By that time I knew that I had job correctly! I could see easy that night knowing that my work was done. Chapter 7 - Training - Wylie Upon arriving I saw how lethal the Careers were. They had already grabbed their said weapons before the rules had even started! I would've been more annoyed and tired but I could feel was happiness, that I had proved everyone wrong and I actually, in fact, could not do it. It seems sad that I'm laughing about my own imminent death but, to be honest, I don't really mind. As long as Ford wins, no one will be too disheartened. Heath has the whole school practically grasping desperately at his ankles. Coby has her own problems to deal with for the near future and my parents... Well I suppose they have another child. I look over at Ford attempting to climb a rope and feel a bit sad. You see, Ford doesn't have a family. Well he did. His mother and father died in a forest fire and he was sent away too stay with his step-aunt. His uncle is a Peacekeeper, which I don't believe I've met. He doesn't talk about them much. Well not at all actually. Which is why, I think, he was so angry at me when I stopped shooting arrows and went to survival skills. He says I don't realise that I'll get better, I just don't get how he can understand. After all he is Ford Skirret. He has claimed top of the food chain as Heath opted for the bottom with me. Winning, being loved & skill just comes naturally to him. So who is he to say I'll get better when he's never had to improve! I'm lucky to have him as an ally and I like him, but his little 'Life Lessons' are just irritating. "I''' don't understand this" and "'''I don't get that" when really HE is the one who needs step into the real world where people get over things and don't care as much as he does! He's so determined to keep me alive that he's forgotten about himself. Whenever he wants to do something, he feels he has to clear it with me. Which is nice, I suppose, as I feel I have a purpose. And I'll happily go do snares three times over. Because that's what Ford wants to do and seeings as he saved Heath, I owe him. Big time. Chapter 8 - Scores - Third Person Wilma Det - 10. Arnold Verin - 10. Cy Banull - 10. Hank Soofe - 9. Tanish Onot - 7. Bead Bulby - 7. Althea Malet - 8. Red Colett - 10. Belinda Scarettle - 4. Ladden Misterul - 6. Tolfe Bownet - 9. Craven Jaffel - 9. Wylie Pandora - 8. Ford Skirret - 9. Lia Bennell - 3. Booker Smalt - 8. Uma Wayson - 6. Blade Mena - 10. Viggo Cam - 9. Wells Dumson - 2. Sela Gimat - 3. Goran Stile - 8. Ajana Detayer - 1. Faldo Detah - 5. Chapter 9 - How To Approach - Wylie (First part is a list of approaches made by each tribute) Wilma - Scary. Arnold - Brutal. Cy - Patriotic. Hank - Above It All. Tanish - Sexy. Bead - Flirty. Althea - Moody. Red - Angry. Belinda - Mysterious. Ladden - Secretive. Tolfe - Shy. Craven - Confident. Wylie As I awaited for the guard to take me on the stage I felt tingles, not nervous but excited. I felt odd for not having an approach, as everyone seemed to have one. Before I had time to worry I was called onto the stage and one look at the audience I was at ease. "That's a pretty dress!", Caesar said, "You wore a pretty dress at the Reaping I thought, actually" Oh lord. Then that whole load of worry came falling on me like a ton of bricks. Suddenly the audience multiplied and multiplied and were all fixated on me and me only. I could feel myself hyperventilating and stopped panicking, as the Capitol say "It's not good for the cameras". "So," Caesar continued, "The boy who was reaped originally, do you know him?" I thought of Heath and what he said last and what I had said after, " Yes." I somehow got out, "He's my friend. I've known him for years." None of which was a lie so I'm off to a good start! "Just friends?" he asked me and then I had to question myself. Just friends? Were we still just friends? We had just professed love for each other not 3 days ago. "I.. I'm not sure." I said. Stupid. Stupid answer. I imagined the whole Capitol recoiling in horror but instead they just sat there, feeling empathy, I thought, reminiscing of their first love. "Did he visit you before you left?" Now I know I said a stupid answer but that was a stupid question! "Yes, he came to say goodbye." Was I being to snappy? Too forward? All these thoughts went racing through my mind. "Is that all he said?" Oh props to Caesar Flickerman! He knows what he's doing! "He said when I got back, he would be waiting for me." That's when the audience reacted, over dramatically I must add, crying everywhere. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I had entertained the audience and not given too much away about Heath. I thought it was over but Caesar was still sat there in his seat. "I have to ask you Wylie, why were you so happy when Ford volunteered?" he asked harshly. "Well, firstly I didn't knew who had volunteered. Obviously, I didn't want fight my best friend in the arena. And, he definitely wouldn't of won" I said and then realised how mean it sounded "Why?" Caesar said, shocked at my last comment. Redeeming myself I said "He would be too busy protecting me. Even if I told him not to he just would. Because that's Heath." and at that point, I realised no longer were we 'Just Friends'... Ford Ford was next and I was excited to see what awaited him. "So why did you volunteer?" Caesar asked and I prayed that Ford wasn't about to go through the same thing I did. I was too busy worrying about him that I didn't even hear his response. "So who came to visit you?" Caesar asked him, sounding bored. "Well, the boy I volunteered for came to thank me. My uncle Bristol sat with me for a while and then my girlfriend." Once he said that I felt very vain and stupid to think that Bristol was crying over my appearance. Of course he wasn't crying at me, I'm just Wylie. Coby I'd understand, she's beautiful. So her radical change from beauty to red puffy eyes would be more drastic then just Wylie to crying Wylie. Then again Ridge says she's crying a lot more nowdays. Which I suppose makes me feel special. "So who is this girl?" Yeah who is this girl Ford?! I can't believe him. I've told him everything about me and he hasn't said an uttered a word about himself! And it seems like he's taking the same route with Caesar. I didn't even stay to watch the whole interview, I just flounced into my bedroom. He thinks he's so nice saying he'll stick with training with me! Oh thank you Ford! Thank you so much for putting up with me! He expects me to trust him and then he just says random facts about himself that I've never heard of before! He is ridiculous! I'll tell you one thing tomorrow I'm not giving him the self satisfaction of getting to the Cornicopia so he's the sole provider for us. Oh no. That will be me. I am fastest in my school. And I bet I'll be fastest out of the games... Lia Bennell - Nice. Booker Smalt - Smart. Uma Wayson - Cute. Blade Mena - Mean. Viggo Cam - Modest. Wells Dumson - Scared. Sela Gimat - Family-orientated. Goran Stile - Excited. Wilma Detayer - Kind. Faldo Detah - Weird. Chapter 10 - Bloodbath - Wylie As my pedestal begins to rise my mind races through many possible outcomes of today. They all end in death. There's no point in denying it. The only people who are the Careers. No one dares touch them. This is their element. My mind casts past to many past Hunger Games. Many of which I was unable to watch after I started to question it. We'd watch until the tributes of District 7 died and then go about our lives as normal. Thankful we didn't belong to any of the grieving families. But now I do and that's their life from now on. As soon as my eyes can adjust to sunlight I notice the large amount of water. That's what the pool was for. They've even added boats at the Cornucopia. Smart. Crafty, but smart nonetheless. The pedestals are situated on a large patch of sand which is closely followed by water then a vast jungle. I can see over 50 species of animals and plants alone. Including nightlock. Well that should be fun. The sand is golden and reminds me of luscious beaches I have seen on postcards from District 4. I can't quite see any fish but I suppose they'l save that for later. The mutts. "15" I look over to Ford who is on the opposite side to me. He looks to the left and I instantly know where we are going. My job is simple. Sprint to the Cornucopia, grab 3 backpacks, a bow and arrows for Ford and a set of knives. Now, I guess we'll need some boats. I spent half of one day learning how to swim and I know the basics but judging the boats there's more than just a lake of of water. "10" I start to frantically think back to past memories and how there all gone. Simple things like eating dinner with my family to celebrating weddings. "9" How will my father cope losing another family member. No doubt it will be to a Career too! "8" My mother will probably be pacing around the room right now. She never enjoyed the Hunger Games. I feel guilty now for forcing her to watch. "7" Coby will be on her own. Well soon she'll have someone else but for now. I know I couldn't live without her, but could she live without me? "6" Ford is glaring at me now making sure I understand what I am to do. I'm not five! "5" I feel bad for Uncle Ridge. He's never made a tribute win. Ford is probably his last hope. I'm sure when I die he'll be in the right frame of mind to continue. "4" I glance over to Ford and mouth the word boat. "2" He swiftly nods and turns so he's facing the right side. Clever Ford, clever. "1" Before then it hadn't crossed my mind. But then it hit me like a ton of bricks. All I could think about was one thing. Heath... Hysteria hits the arena as tributes are unaware in what to do. As soon as the timer expires I bolt towards the mouth of the Cornucopia to grab a bow and some arrows. By the time I grab the third backpack I can hear bodies falling near me. I look over and see the boy and girl from twelve. Instantly I wince. They never had a chance. I hastily leave the Cornucopia, not wanting to run into the same fate. Running as hard as I can I knock into something hard. Not something. Someone. Without even looking up I punch the person in face. Hard. I register the face as Hank's and he falls on top of Arnold who was chasing after the District 11 girl. I grab a boat and sail to the left wing of the beach. Ford isn't waiting for me so I have to grab the boat myself and carry deep into the woods. I continue to run until I believe I am at a safe distance "Ford?" I whisper. "Ford?" I say, a little louder. I get ready to shout his name when a hand clasps over my mouth and muzzles my screams. Upon instinct I stick out my fist and clip the person in the stomach. "Ow!", he says, "Wylie that hurt!" Stupid Ford. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You scared me to death! I thought you'd died! I bet half of the arena knows where we are now!" I scream at him, unable to contain my anger. "Well that's fine. I didn't want to stay here anyway" he says with a smug smile. Reluctantly, I start walking, then something stops me in my tracks. A canon. "1" I think back to Ajana, lying helplessly on the ground. "2" Followed by her District partner Faldo. "3"... Death Number 3 I stare into the eyes of the young girl and feel nothing. As I wedge my knife deeper and deeper into her body all I can feel is relief. I never liked children. Especially the ones from my District. I don't know makes them so annoying. They just are. I watch as the last bit of life leaves her eyes. That's the thing with me. We may be allies but this is the Games. You want to survive you have to betray. And that's what I intend to do... 22nd place goes to Uma Wayson, courtesy of Blade Mena. You will be missed. Death Number 4 I look around for tributes. Wilma has already had two. It's my turn! I am of course District 1's finest boy. I quickly lock on to two girls. District 11 and District 6. I'll have plenty of time to get District 11 right now I want to kill that District 6 girl to Hell where she belongs! I can see Hank is taking care of the boy so now's my chance. Without a second I send a spear spinning and wedges into her heart. Content with my first kill I decide to retrieve my spear later. Then I think back to the District 11 girl. Hank is running the same way so I decide to follow behind him... 21st place goes to Tolfe Bownet, courtesy of Arnold Det. You will be missed. Death Number 5 I knew who I was going kill as soon as the pedestal was lifted. 6 was standing there oh so smugly. I don't think he realised what was happened until I sent my axe hurtling into his skull. He dropped down dead and I smiled to myself. I'm a Career. I take pride in my work. Just like a joiner or farmer, except my talent is killing. And I love it. As I'm thinking this I notice out of the corner of my eye the girl with red hair from 7. This is going to be interesting... 20th place goes to Craven Jaffel, courtesy of Hank Soofe. You will be missed. Death Number 6 "Where do you think you're going?" I ask him, throwing my knife which sticks him to a nearby tree. He whimpers in pain but all I can do is laugh. "Please Belinda! I.. I'm sorry." He cries inbetween rasping breaths. "You're sorry? Oh now you're sorry! I thought you would be!" I'm dragging this out for as long as possible. I want to enjoy this. I've been imaging this moment since the Reaping. "You hurt me more than I thought anybody could. And now you're going to pay." I say putting the tip of my knife to his heart. This sets him off. "Belinda no! Please! That was years ago. We were young! Please Belinda!" He whimpers panicked. "Just a tip. If reincarnation is true. Next time, don't cheat on your girlfriend." And with that I drive my second knife in his heart. I stare into his eyes as the life fades from him. I want to be the last thing he sees. I start to laugh manically and drill my knife into his various body parts. When I am finally finished I retrieve my two knives from him and run into the left wing of the jungle. 19th place goes to Ladden Misterul, courtesy of Belinda Scarlettle. You will be missed. Death Number 7 & 8 My eyes quickly scan around the middle of the arena. I already have all of the supplies, I just need my team. I finally pick Sela out of the crowd and I'm relieved. I notice a tall, buff Career running her way and panic. I start to sprint to them when he is dominoed to the ground by another tribute, another Career. I see Sela quivering as she must of realised she is his target. The trigger of the fall of the Career is Wylie from District 7. I feel endlessly grateful for her saving Sela life. Even though she probably didn't realise. I run over ad stick my trident into the muscled Career's brain and he dies instantly. I see a knife fly from the right side of the arena which wedges into the other Career's eye. I look up to see Blade about 20 meters away from me. I nod at him and he runs towards us as we try to meet up with the others. And to my surprise, Uma isn't next to him... 18th place goes to Arnold Verin, courtesy of Goran Stile. You will be missed. 17th place goes to Hank Soofe, courtesy of Blade Mena. You will be missed. Chapter 11 - A Broken Alliance - Ford We hesitate to move after the cannons stop firing. "Eight?" I say, questioning myself out loud. The gamemakers won't be happy with that. Wylie silently nods and walks into the other direction. I know how she feels about all the death. We've made a pact to not kill anyone. Of course I can't stick to that if I'm going to fulfill my mission. Which I am. We continue to walk for about an hour until she decides to reveal the contents of the backpacks. It's my job to go through the contents of the bags and I quickly find various packets of food. Enough to last us for a week! There are two canteens, 5 pieces of rope, 2 jackets and a tent. We decide to find water to fill up the canteens. After another hour we come across a giant pool of water, vast in width and length. Around the pool sat on rocks are many wildlife creatures along with various plants. We quickly pick the ones which will help in medicine creating. We also pick a couple of nightlock berries, to fool other people into thinking they're safe when they see they're already picked. To our disappointment they grow back fairly quickly so we discard the poisonous berries, making sure that bugs will not crawl upon them. Wylie's idea. Not mine. After filling the canteens we sail over to the other side as Wylie noted that no one else really took a boat, determined not to seem weak and swim. I haven't encountered anyone in my first day. As the bright sky turns to night Wylie and I sit in silence until a cannon breaks it with Wylie's gasp. Closely followed by another... Death Number 9 & 10 "Blade, I'm telling you now, if you don't tell me where Uma is in the next 10 seconds then..." I whisper angrily. "Then what, meathead?" He spits back at me. "Isn't it obvious?" Viggo says as we all turn to look at her, "He killed her." I barely know Viggo, but I know one thing, I trust her. "I saw him. She was one of the first to go. Who could do that?!" She shouts. "Shut up 10! No one cares about you! Yes, I killed her, but I think you're forgetting where we are! This is the Games! Not Summer Camp!" he says, almost proud. Before he can say another word Viggo has her bow aimed at his head. "Any last words?" she asks, seething with anger. "Too late" Blade says, smirking. I only realise why he's so happy when I hear the cannon and look to my left and to my dismay is see Viggo lying lifeless with a knife wedged into her heart. I hear a light chuckle behind me and I quickly react by throwing my trident into Blade's neck. Without a second thought I say "Nice choice." Chapter 12 - Announcement Aftermath - Wylie I shiver slightly, noticing the dramatic drop in temperature. I open the tent and to my surprise I see Ford sat on a log. "Here" he says, handing me a jacket. "Thanks" I mutter. We hadn't spoken much since he tricked me into believing he was gone. We sit awkwardly in silence for about five minutes until the famous Capitol music plays ridiculously loudly. I sit there in shock as the name's of two Careers pop up in the sky. That must be why the gamemakers didn't do anything. I wince slightly upon seeing Uma's face. No one that young deserves to be here. Nobody in general deserve to be here, obviously, but a young child. How is that entertainment. I sit there in sick satisfaction when the announcement is over and only one young person died. We are in no way safe yet but I feel happier knowing that nearly half of the Careers are dead. I look up at Ford who has a stone cold expression on his face. I understand how he feels about the deaths of everyone. He didn't witness anyone die like I did. The only thing I can identify what he's feeling is to compare him to Heath at the Reaping, guilt. He can't honestly think it's his fault can he? I go to say something but before I can make a squeak of sound he interrupts me, "How many did you say?" he asks me, staring straight ahead. "Only two." I say "Both from twelve" I see his poster dip slightly for only a moment and then I can identify a new feeling. Sympathy.